


Galarian Stars

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Friendship, Hot Tub, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: This is it, your relationship with Leon is finally public to the world, though the two of you can't seem to find a moment alone to celebrate.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 10





	Galarian Stars

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

Leon had created something absolutely incredible: the Galarian Stars Tournament. After weeks of battling with other trainers, including Leon’s best friend and rival, Raihan, Leon finally teamed up with you. The two of you were an unstoppable force, striking down all of your opponents to win the tournament. It was time to exit the locker room and face your fans. Unfortunately, that meant stopping your passionate secret locker room kisses, elated from your win together. Before heading out, Leon grabbed your hand. “Do you trust me?” he asked, a sly smile spread on his face. 

“Of course,” you said, grinning, despite not knowing what he had planned.

Both of you walked out to the center of the field to wave to our adoring fans, publicly offer each other congratulations and close out the tournament with a few words, like you had with several other rivals you’d fought with. Leon went in to do his signature Charizard pose, only this time, he grabbed you by the waist and planted a fiery hot kiss on you lips. The crowd went absolutely wild as you kissed passionately. The gym leaders and challengers went wild with cheers, meeting us on the field with confetti poppers. The only one who had been in the know this whole time was Hop, and maybe Rai, if Leon had told him. You’d be surprised if Leon hadn’t told Rai to be fair, as they were best friends and rivals. Our secret relationship was finally out in the open. My heart swelled at the notion that Leon was ready for everyone to know about us. He’d been concerned that people and fans would take our earlier battle, my gym challenge, my Champion title, everything as being wrong in some way. Hearing the cheers and support from the crowd, we smiled at each other realizing none of this would be taken that way, at least not by the majority of people and that things would be okay for us. 

After all the excitement had died down, Leon and I stood outside of the stadium, locked in an embrace. “I’ve got to close up a few things at Rose Tower,” Leon said, placing a quick peck on my nose. He handed me the keys to his hotel suite. “It shouldn’t take me more than an hour-two tops, I promise. Why don’t you meet me at my place?”

I nodded, leaning in for a final kiss. I had just the plan to celebrate our official coming out as a couple. I hopped on my Rotom Bike and headed towards the boutique. Inside, I purchased a gorgeous lavender lingerie nightgown. I was going to wear it under the cotton robe I’d been using at Leon’s place as a surprise for him when he returned home. Quickly, I rode home, cleaned up and changed into my nightgown and robe. Waiting for Leon, I poised myself on the couch so my robe was open just enough to see the silk ensemble beneath it. 

When the door finally opened, Leon shut it as quickly as he opened it after arriving inside. “Just a sec, Hop!” He called through the closed door. We both blushed as he rushed to greet me with a kiss. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry. I love this so much, my goodness you are so fucking sexy. I ran into Hop on the way and invited him to come over. We grabbed some pizza and thought you’d enjoy a dinner together like the old times.” 

I quickly threw on the dress I had stashed in Leon’s closet. “Lee, this is so thoughtful of you,” I said, kissing him sweetly. He looked disappointed to see the nightgown disappear beneath my dress, but this would do for now. I threw open the door and hugged my best friend, carefully navigating the pizza box he held in his hands. “Who’s hungry?” Hop asked, laughing. 

We all ate until we were too stuffed to move, laughing about some of the highlights of the Galarian Star Tournament the past few days. I grinned as I noticed Hop constantly checking his phone. Each time a notification popped up from Klara, I saw him answer right away. I’d known they’d grown close during Hop’s time at the dojo, and I was excited to see them possibly on the verge of starting something new. Klara had certainly seemed smitten at the start of the tournament. Hop met my gaze with a sheepish look, and I gave him a knowing look back that said “go for it”. We’d discussed it earlier at lunch in between matches today, but Hop had been indecisive at that point. It seemed my earlier advice had paid off. Despite the fact that we’d both been incredibly busy since I claimed the Champion title, and that I was with his brother, Hop and I were closer than ever as best friends. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Leon and I sitting close together, or the arm Leon casually placed around me. Leon also didn’t seem bothered by the bond Hop and I shared as best friends, and I was suddenly so thankful to have both of them in my life. 

A final message from Klara was what pulled Hop away from us. “I’ve gotta go,” he said with a sheepish grin. With that, he stuffed the leftover pizza in Leon’s fridge, gathered his things and left.

No sooner had the door shut when Leon pinned me against the wall, showering me with wild kisses. He made quick work of getting me out of my dress, revealing the lingerie yet again. His hands roamed the smooth silk, savoring how it felt against my body. Leon grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the hot tub that centered at the back of his room, starting to fill it. He removed his shirt outside the tub as I stepped into the warming water, feeling the heat touch my skin as it turned pink under the heat, evening out the flush I already had going from Leon’s touch. 

As Leon was about to remove his pants, the door opened as we heard a voice booming with laughter. “Lee, you’ll never guess who I saw ki- oh!” Raihan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a half-naked Leon and my figure in the hot tub. Thankfully the water and bubbles sat just below my chest, so nothing major had been exposed. Looks like Leon’s plans yet again would have to wait. 

Leon ran a hand through his wild purple hair and I could tell he was trying hard not to appear outwardly frustrated. The pink glow on his cheeks told me he wasn’t used to being walked in on either, and also that the constant interruptions were only increasing his sexual frustration. I had to work not to laugh. “Rai, why don’t you wait outside for just a minute so we can all slip into something a little more appropriate. You brought a suit as per usual I assume?”

Raihan chuckled and shut the door behind him. “You know it,” he said as the door was closing. I stood up, my lingerie soaking wet and ruined by this point. “Leon, I don’t have a suit,” I whispered, gesturing to my inappropriate ensemble.

That made him chuckle a bit nervously. “Actually, I’ve got one here for you,” he said, rummaging through a few shopping bags he’d tossed in a corner. “I wasn’t sure what size you needed, so I asked your mom.” His tone was sheepish as he added, “I told her I was getting it for you as a present for your Champion’s trip to the Isle of Armor, which I meant to get to you by, but then I realized you weren’t planning to do much swimming at the isle so much as battling. So then I decided to keep it here in case you wanted to take a dip in the hot tub but weren’t comfortable, um, well, and then you showed up here in that,” he gestured to my nightgown. Outside the water, I could tell it was completely see-through and blushed, accepting the swimsuit, peeking at it gingerly. “White,” Leon said. “To match your signature leather jacket you always wear. 

I kissed him before heading towards his bathroom. “Thanks Leon, that was really thoughtful of you.”

When I closed the door behind me, I heard Leon opening the door for Raihan, who stepped inside. I heard the shuffling of clothes as I changed my own for a moment before they started talking. 

“So, finally out in the open, huh?” Raihan asked, confirming my earlier suspicion that Leon had already told his best friend. “Guess it’s official- I need a new wingman. Unless of course, this is just a brief fling.” His second comment lead me to believe Leon hadn’t actually told him much. 

From behind the door, I heard Leon chuckle. “You’d better find yourself a new partner in crime, at least where the ladies are involved. I’m surprised you didn’t already, seeing as it’s been over a year since I’ve gone along with any of your plans.”

That left me reeling. Over a year? Did that mean Leon had stopped his playboy ways long before we got together? I supposed that had made sense, seeing as all the rumors and press surrounding his exploits had stopped over the past year. I’d just figured that he’d finally learned to be more discreet about his operations. Listening further, I pressed my ear closer to the door. 

“Why did you stop, man? Were you and (Y/N) together longer than you actually let on? Or was there someone else you were seeing in secret? Was Oleana or Rose breathing down your back?”

There was a pause. “No,” Leon said firmly, and then a little more quietly, “After I met (Y/N)… I don’t know, I just didn’t have it in me to keep doing what I’d been doing the past few years. It just started to feel… I don’t know, wrong? It was like I finally decided I needed more than just a few one-night stands. I tried once actually, after that mural broke, remember? Got about two seconds into a kiss before realizing I couldn’t get (Y/N) out of my head, so I sent her home about as fast as she walked in the door.”

My heart swelled. That was something Leon and I never really discussed yet. I’d never known he’d given up womanizing before we got together, much less for me. He told me he’d thought of me, and wanted only me, but that hadn’t necessarily confirmed that he’d stopped his ways because of it. I made a mental note to be extra sweet to him later. 

Another pause from behind the door. “I’ve got to know man, was it worth it? Is she… yknow?” Raihan asked quietly and smugly. Raihan had made a few jokingly flirtatious passes at me throughout the gym challenge after I’d beaten him at Hammerlocke, so it took effort not to burst out laughing at his question. 

“Let’s put it this way,” Leon said, equally as smug and I knew what he would say before it came out of his mouth. “We certainly have a champion time.” Both men roared with laughter for a few moments and I found myself silently giggling at Leon’s terrible pun behind the door before he continued. “But seriously though man, I think I’m in love with her. I mean, I know I am. I haven’t said it to her yet,” he admitted. “I wanted to find a moment special enough, but it’s hard to create any moment that’s equally as special as her with us being so busy.”

Silence ensued and I could just picture the shock that wore on Raihan’s face. Leon hadn’t told me in so many words yet. Hell, I hadn’t told him in as many words yet. A smile splayed out on my face as I thought of how much I loved him.

“You should take her on vacation to the Crown Tundra,” Raihain said seriously, in a way that surprised me. “She told me when we were battling together earlier how much she loves the cold weather and man, it’s absolutely beautiful there.”

I could hear the smile in Leon’s voice as he said: “Raihain, who knew you were such a romantic! I actually like that idea. I think I’ll take her there tomorrow for a little getaway.” As he finished his sentence, I could hear the soft splashes of water from the hot tub, signaling the boys were in the water and it was safe for me to come out. Both pairs of eyes were glued to me as I walked out in my swimsuit shyly, covering my body. Leon, not looking away from me, splashed Raihan who then looked away with a laugh. “Eyes off, Rai,” he jokingly warned as I sank into the water.

“So Raihan,” I said once I was covered enough to no longer be embarrassed. “You were saying you saw someone doing something as you were coming in?”

Raihan’s face lit up in a grin as he remembered what he was going to say as he came bursting in here. “Oh yeah! Thanks mate! I was going to say, you’ll never guess who I saw kissing in the hallway earlier?”

I had to suppress a chuckle. Looking over, Leon had the same expression on his face. Raihan seemed so proud to have juicy gossip, yet both of us already knew what he was about to tell us. His face fell as he realized neither of us were sitting on the edge of our seats about this juicy tidbit. “No way, don’t tell me you already knew about Hop and Klara?”

I shrugged. “Hop and I talked about it at lunch today,” I said as Leon chimed in with: “Hop asked me advice on it as we were picking up dinner.” I then pitched in jokingly, “But I think apart from us and those two, you’re probably the only other person who knows, so still not too bad for our social media king. He went to meet her right after leaving here, so he must have done it before they went out on their date.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. “Hop was here earlier? Man, you two work quick!” He laughed. “Klara was waiting for him as he got to his door.” After a slight pause, Raihan blushed. “Maybe I should take that as a cue to get the hell out.” 

“Yes, please.” Leon said as I was saying: “You’re fine Raihan.” But Raihan was already lifting himself out of the hot tub. “For the love of god, lock your door this time,” Raihan joked as he toweled himself off and left the room. 

Leon was showering my neck with nibbles and kisses when he asked: “How would you like to take a mini vacation together to the Crown Tundra tomorrow?”

I smiled. “Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
